For example, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-132789, there exists an indoor unit of an air conditioning apparatus where a horizontal flap and perpendicular flaps are disposed in order to evenly provide air that has been conditioned with respect to a space inside a room. The horizontal flap can adjust the airflow direction in the up-and-down direction, and the perpendicular flaps can adjust the airflow direction in the left-and-right direction.